


Deadly Departed

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Death of miscellaneous OC's, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Mary is dead, No baby, Post TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Sherlock has a secret and he intends to keep it.





	Deadly Departed

**Author's Note:**

> Began a first ever rewatch of Season Four last night on PBS clueing for looks. My opinions haven't changed but my muse was fired up. This can be either good or bad depending on your view of Mary. "It is what it is."

Sherlock looked up from his book when John entered the flat. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't resist his lustful thoughts about his lover in the dark bespoke suit and tie.

 

"I would have gone with you."

 

"Ta, love, but it wasn't necessary."

 

"Still, you cared about Doctor Maturin."

 

"Yeah, but he had a good life. Dying in your own bed at ninety is nothing to regret. Two years ago, it seemed we were going to funerals by the bunches for people much younger. Today was more what nature intended. Tea?"

 

Without an answer, John turned on the kettle.

 

Sherlock watched him warily. He could NOT give himself away. John must never guess, never know.

 

"Here, and eat those biscuits, no arguments."

 

"Yes, John."

 

"Really?! Should I be worried?"

 

"You HAVE just returned from the cemetery. Being agreeable seems appropriate."

 

John kissed the dark curls, "Love you."

 

"And I you."

 

When John had gone to change, Sherlock reflected. He had promised no lying. THIS was a sin of omission.

 

When he had shown Mary the names of wedding guests who hated her- he hadn't imagined. Then, they began dying. Not violently, seemingly of natural causes. It stopped with Mary's last breath.

 

He'd provided a hit list- to an assassin.

 

Sherlock WOULD protect John's heart, now- forever.

 

They had suffered enough fucking bereavement.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched TST with an eye to seeing if I could change my harsh view of Mary, I couldn't. I respect and understand those who think differently but there is one thing I cannot put aside. 
> 
> In TEH, Sherlock's first glaring deduction regarding Mary is LIAR. He ignored it in his determination to see John happy. But, to me, that renders everything she says suspect. She wanted a normal life, she was coming back, she was sorry to have shot Sherlock and that being Mary Watson was so important all sound good, but are they hollow words?
> 
> Her chosen "profession" was killing. Not for love or country or justice; she and her team killed for money. I imagine being a pathological liar would be an excellent skill set for that job. So, sorry folks, I will NEVER be a fan. As to how she made murders appear to be natural causes; let's just say I learned to write plot holes from Mofftiss.
> 
> On a lighter note, an enormous prize consisting of a big pirate's chest filled with nothing to the first reader to catch the significance of John's Doctor friend. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me hear your views. Mea Culpa for the mini rant. Apparently Season Four STILL disagrees with my Johnlocker self. ❤️❤️ Pat


End file.
